


The Friend Trap: Starring K.T and Eddie

by youarewhatyoulove



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Gen, I got this idea at 1 am one night and went with it, and Nina and Fabian being the ones who don’t realize their meant for each other, and that Nina and K.T would have been besties, basically it fulfills two headcanons, but with K.T and Eddie being Lindsay Lohan, that Fabian and Nina find each other again post graduation, think the parent trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarewhatyoulove/pseuds/youarewhatyoulove
Summary: K.T and Eddie see how much Nina and Fabian are hurting. So, they do what best friends do best and meddle in their relationship.Set about one year post graduation.
Relationships: Eddie Miller & Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller & K. T. Rush, Eddie Miller/Patrica Williamson (mentioned), Nina Martin & K.T Rush, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. All It Takes Is One Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at like one in the morning one night and went with it. Basically, it’s my way of fulfilling two of my favorite headcanons: that Nina and Fabian find their way back to each other post graduation (I’m sorry but even all these years later, I’m still a sucker for Fabina) and that K.T and Nina would have been best friends had they ever met.
> 
> Also, K.T and Eddie act like idiotic best friends, but really, what else do we expect from them? And Nina and Fabian are stubborn fools, but really, what else do we expect from them?

“So it’s been one year and Nina still has no idea who you are?” Eddie questioned K.T over the phone.

On the other line, thousands of miles and an ocean away, K.T nervously played with her nails. Every time Eddie brought this up, a strange feeling overtook her gut. It was a mixture of guilt and nerves. Because, yeah, it had been a year and K.T still hadn’t come clean to Nina about her past. Now, she feared it was too late to ever do it. 

“Why would she?” K.T counted back defensively, trying to put her guilt on someone else. “It’s not like any of you ever mentioned me to her.”

Eddie scoffed. “When would any of us ever had the chance? None of us, not even me, her so called protector, has spoken to her since that summer before senior year.”

K.T’s heart dropped. If only they knew just how much Nina talked about them all, and vice versa. Her conversations with Nina about Anubis house were always filled with guilt and longing by Nina. While Nina never actually told her the whole story about why she couldn’t come back or her adventures at Anubis house (because she was still completely unaware that K.T had been to Anubis house senior year and knew all about the infamous Nina Martin), Nina talked about Anubis house all the time. Although, those conversations were always awkward on K.T’s end because she had to act completely oblivious to it all. 

“Fabian is the one you dated, right?” or “Amber was the blonde one? You’re roommate?” were just some questions that K.T had to routinely throw in to keep up her charade.

“You know,” K.T replied. “She talks about you guys all the time. It’s just a bit awkward on my end because she has no idea that I also went to Anubis house and practically took her spot.”

Somehow, by some strange coincidence or joke by the universe, K.T and Nina had not only ended up going to the same college, but they were also roommates at NYU. It wasn’t until after she had brought up a story about her time at Anubis house and had accidentally name dropped a certain raven haired boy, that K.T knew for certain that her roommate was the Nina Martin.

“She’s pretty awesome,” K.T continued on. “I can see why you all missed her so much.”

K.T and Nina had quickly become best friends. They shared a lot of the same interests, a lot more than Nina was aware of. If you’re asked Nina, her and K.T’s shared interest included liking cookie dough ice cream and watching Friends every Saturday night. Nina had no idea that their shared interests also included solving ancient Egyptian mysteries, somehow being connected to ancient Egyptian gods and getting some kind of liquid poured on you by Patricia Willamson.

“Yeah, well...” Eddie trailed off. He never knew what to say when they talked about Nina. There was so much history there and it just always felt too weird. What kind of trick was the universe trying to pull by having K.T and Nina meet?

“You should try and reach out. She would love that.” This was a sentence that K.T was sure she had told Eddie a hundred times now over the past year. But every time it was rebutted with the same excuse from Eddie:

“If she really wanted to talk to us, then why doesn’t she try and contact one of us?”

K.T shook her head. Why couldn’t he, or any of them really, see this? “It’s different for her. She thinks you all hate her or something for how she left things. She is scared that none of you will ever want to talk to her again.”

This sucked. All of it. Nina’s and Eddie’s and Fabian’s and all of the Anubis house’s residents stories were so intertwined. They were bounded together by something so much bigger than themselves. But, because of pride or nerves of whatever it was, they were all too scared to try and repair that severed cord that intertwined them.

Eddie let out a frustrated sigh. “K.T, I want nothing more than for Fabian to reach out and talk to Nina again. I can see how, even after two years, her absence still hurts him.” 

After they graduated from Anubis, Eddie had decided to stay in England for university to be closer to his dad and Patrica. Becoming Fabian’s roommate at university was just the icing on the cake. Because, really, Fabian couldn’t get away from Eddie no matter how hard he wanted. 

K.T ran her fingers through her curly hair. How was she ever going to convince either Nina or Fabian to reach out to the other. Wait... Yes! That’s it! Why hadn’t she thought of it before? If Nina or Fabian were too stubborn to try and reprimand things on their own, then K.T and Eddie were going to have to take matters into their own hands. 

“I have an idea!” She exclaimed to Eddie on the other end. “You know how you planned on coming to NYC in a couple weeks for a visit…”

“Nope. No way. It’s not going to happen.” Eddie interrupted K.T on the phone. He could already see where this plan was going and he was not okay with it.

K.T ignored Eddie’s pleas. “Well what if you brought Fabian with you, and we got him and Nina to meet up “accidentally” while you two are in the city!” 

Eddie shaked his head over the phone. “K.T, no. We are not playing Lindsay Lohan in the Parent Trap and forcing Nina and Fabian into the same room. There are a lot of open wounds between the two of them.”

K.T let out a groan. Why could’t he see how brilliant of an idea this was? “Come on,” she whined. “You said it yourself, it's killing Fabian. And it’s killing Nina too.”

“Look,” she said taking on a much more serious tone, “Fabian and Nina are meant to be in each other’s lives- whether that be as best friends or as more. You know it and I know it, and I wasn’t even there to see the two of them together. I saw how Fabian reacted when he found out Nina wasn’t coming back. I see the way Nina talks about him. And as some of their best friends, we have a responsibility to help them be happy. So are you in or not?”

Eddie stayed silent. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. He could already see Fabian and Nina yelling at him. But....there was something else too. Something that made Eddie think that this was a good idea. Something that, despite the voice yelling at him that this was a bad idea, made him decide to agree.

“Alright, yeah, whatever…” Eddie sighed.

“Ekk!” K.T squeaked on the other end. “See you and Fabian in NYC in two weeks!”

This was such a good idea! K.T mentally patted herself on the back for it. Nina and Fabian were going to thank her for it.

This was such a bad idea! Eddie mentally slapped himself for ever agreeing to it. Nina and Fabian were going to be so mad at him.


	2. Edison and Fabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KT and Eddie begin part one of their master plan as doubts begin to creep in.
> 
> Plus, K.T is really bad at coming up with fake names.

It had been a week since Eddie had talked to K.T on the phone. A week since he had (involuntarily, mind you) been roped into her master plan to get Fabian and Nina to reconnect. 

Yes! That was it!

That was his excuse when this all went awry and Fabian and Nina were pissed off at him. When Fabian yelled at him for betraying their “bromance” or whatever and Nina threatened to use her creepy chosen one connections with the Egyptian gods on him, that would be his excuse. This had all been K.T’s idea and she had roped him into it. He was dragged into it by his teeth and nails and forced to help her put this all together. It wasn’t a lie- not really anyway. It had all been K.T’s idea. But, if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t totally against it. She was right, after all. Fabian and Nina were such close friends and had been through hell and back together. They deserved a better ending than a letter that Eddie had almost lost. It had been a week, and he still hadn’t even asked Fabian to go to New York with him. 

Come on, Sweet, he thought to himself. You’re the Osrian, the protector of the chosen one. You’ve protected the world from ancient Egyptian gods. You can ask your best friend to go on a trip with you. 

Come on, Sweet, he thought to himself. You’re the Osrian, the protector of the chosen one. You’ve protected the world from ancient Egyptian gods. You can ask your best friend to go on a trip with you. 

He walked into his and Fabian’s living room in their shared apartment. It had been a week since their university had breaked for summer and typical Fabian still had his head buried deep into a book. Sometimes, Eddie had wondered how in the world he had become best friends with such a dork. When he wondered that though, he always remembered it was world threatening Egyptian curses that had bonded them for life. And he also remembered that he was glad Fabian had been their with him through it all. As far as right hand mans went, he was a pretty darn good one. Eddie sat down on a chair across from Eddie. He lazily propped his head up on his hand before flashing Fabian his signature smirk.

Fabian smacked his book closed. “What do you want, Eddie?”

Eddie gasped, pretending to be fake wounded. As he placed his hand on his chest he asked, “Why do I always have to want something?”

“Because you’re Eddie,” Fabian said like it was the most obvious in the world.

“Well, just the one time,” Eddie lifted his pointer finger in the air, “you’re correct, Rutter. I was wondering, why don’t you come with me to see K.T in the states next week?”

Fabian stared at the boy and blinked a couple times. “You want me...to come to the states to see K.T....next week?”

He shook his head and lifted up his book to begin reading again. “I don’t think so bud.”

Well, this was already off to a very rocky start. Eddie knew Fabian may have some reservations about going to the U.S in a couple days. They were a couple of broke college students after all. But to dismiss the idea right away? Eddie certainly hadn’t planned on that, but who was Eddie Miller to back away from a fight.

“Ughh...” Eddie groaned. “Come on, Rutter! Don’t you want to see K.T again? Plus, you haven’t been to the states before, right? I think that it’s time I properly Americanize you.”

Eddie knew from the moment the sentence slipped off of his tongue that he had messed up. Of course Fabian hadn’t been to America. If you asked him, that was one of the reasons Nina broke up with him. He was wrong though, of course. So wrong. 

“Look, man, I’m sorry. I wasn’t even thinking about...”

Fabian had a far off look in his eyes, like he was trying to conjur up some old memory. “She said that once. That she had Americanized us all already. That was when she was the only American at Anubis.”

He cast his eyes towards his shoes as a sad smile crept over his face. Times like this was when Eddie was perfectly okay with going along with K.T’s master plan. Because if that had been Patricia that had practically disappeared with only a letter left behind, he would want someone to do whatever they could to help him find her again. 

“I know it’s pathetic that I still talk or even think about her.” Fabian’s voice was cold and self-deprecating. Even after two years of last seeing her, he still held her up on such a high pedalstool. But it wasn’t like Fabian was just waiting around for Nina to come running through the door and say she was sorry, he had moved on to other girls. First there was Mara, but that relationship had only lasted about a couple months when both of them realized that being lonely and knowing the digits of pie were no grounds for a relationship. There had even been a couple girls at university. 

Eddie shook his head. “You’re not pathetic, Fabian. Above anything else, Nina was you’re best friend. You’re allowed to miss her.”

Eddie needed to convince Fabian to come to New York with him. What had just happened was even more proof that he needed to try and do something. Even if this blew up in his and K.T’s face, at least they had tried to help.

“Can you please come to New York with me?” Eddie wasn’t above pleading at this point, if it got the job done. “I know for a fact that K.T wants to see you again. And I can finally introduce you to the world of New York bagels and pizza- aka every man and woman’s biggest dream. Please?” 

Eddie knew he was pushing this a little too hard. He knew he sounded a little pathetic, begging like this. But it had to be done. He had to get Fabian on that plane, even if it meant dragging him against his will. Eddie was stronger than Fabian. He could take him.

Fabian played with the pages in his book. He would glance up at Eddie and then glance down at his books. Again and again. Until finally, he shrugged. “Yeah, okay. I’ll go to the states with you.”

“You’re going to love it, Rutter!” Eddie called as he walked down his hall to his room. But as soon as he was in his room and closed the door, he leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. There was a very good chance this entire plan could end with Fabian and Nina pissed off at Eddie. 

He pulled out his phone and texted K.T: Fabian is coming. Your turn.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

K.T looked at that text Eddie had sent her last week. 

Fabian is coming. Your turn.

What the hell did that mean? Okay, sure this was all her idea. But they were in this together, Eddie wasn’t turning his back on her now. If this went awry, then it was both their faults. As Nina walked up with both their coffees, K.T quickly hid her phone. 

“One iced latte with cream and sugar and carmel drizzle.” Nina placed K.T’s coffee down in front of her. “I don’t know how you drink it with so much sugar. Seriously, K.T, that’s all sugar with very little coffee.”

K.T rolled her eyes. This was a conversation they have had for a year now, since they first met, really. It had been such a surprise and a weird twist of fate for the Nina Martin to be her roommate at NYU. But, at this point, K.T had learned to stop questioning the universe and go along with it. If the universe wanted Nina to be her roommate, then she was not going to argue.

“Whatever, Miss. pure black coffee,” K.T teased back. 

“Don’t be jealous you don’t have this amount of power,” Nina rolled her eyes playfully.

Both the girls broke out in a fit of laughter before K.T spoke. “So, I actually have some friends visiting tomorrow.”

Nina took a sip of her coffee before answering. She rose her eyebrows up in questioning. “Oh really, do I know them?”

What K.T wanted to say was this: Oh yeah, that’s a funny story actually! So you know how you’ve told me that you attended some boarding school in England for two years but couldn’t go back because of your sick gran? Well....that year that you didn’t go back, I actually went. I know all about sibuna and that you’re the chosen one and all that. And the two friends coming to visit? Yeah, one of them is your osirian and I’m pretty sure the other is like the love of your life or something.

What K.T actually said: “No, you haven’t meet them yet. They are some friends from high school.”

K.T hated lying to Nina about just how intertwined their pasts were. She absolutely hated it. She wanted nothing more than to tell Nina about the real reasons why she couldn’t sleep some nights. And that no matter how Nina tried to lie and say that her own nightmares were from scary movies, K.T knew what they were really about. She wanted to talk about how going to Anubis house was completely terrifying but also the best decision she ever made because it gave her a found family. A found family that Nina was technically apart of. 

“That’s cool! What are their name’s?” Nina asked, always one to be curious.

Uh oh. 

K.T hadn’t thought this much into the lie. Her mind races trying to come up with the first two names that popped up into her head. Two very stupid names that K.T mental slapped herself for immediately. 

“Edison and Fabo,” K.T answered earnestly

It took everything K.T had not to join her in laughing about her imaginary friend’s fake names. “Yeah, they hate their names too...” she was able to mutter under her breath.

It took everything K.T had not to join her in laughing about her imaginary friend’s fake names. “Yeah, they hate their names too...” she was able to mutter under her breath.

“No, no, it’s not even that their names are that.” Nina shook her head. “It’s just...well remember my friends Eddie and Fabian from boarding school? I’ve told you about them? It’s just funny that their names are so similar.”

K.T held her tongue and nodded in agreement. Of all the names? And she picked those? How stupid can you be, K.T?

If only you knew, Nina, she thought to herself.

“Well, thanks for the brief coffee date, but I’ve got to go. Hair appointment,” Nina waved her hand around her head. “See you at the apartment tonight?”

“Yeah, of course!” K.T replied with all the enthusiasm she could muster, but her mind was far away. She watched as Nina gatherd her things and left. It wasn’t until Nina was completely out of eye sight that K.T allowed herself to unravel. She took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair. Placing her forehead in the palms of her hands, she shook her head. This was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea. Nina was going to be so mad at K.T for keeping all this from her. Their entire friendship was a lie practically, and that was all about to come crashing down tomorrow. 

K.T pulled her phone out and texted Eddie: I’m starting to regret this entire thing. 

It was only a minute later that she received a text back: Too late for that now Rush. It’s show time tomorrow! ;)

K.T shook her head. She was screwed. So screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Edison and Fabo made you laugh.


	3. Parent Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come. Eddie's and K.T's plan plays out as Nina and Fabian see each for the first time in two years. However, there are a lot of open wounds and unspoken words between the two that create an awkward reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long time to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, though!!

Eddie stepped outside the taxi cab and stretched his arms out towards the horizon. 

“Welcome to the greatest city in the world! You’ve got everything from the best bagels to the best pizza and the best hoagies…” Eddie trailed off. His mind found a sweet vision of being surrounded by his favorite foods. But, much to his despise, his vision was interrupted by Fabian’s less than enthusiastic response.

“All I smell is garbage and sewer.” Fabian’s nose scrunched up as it took in this overload of new smells. 

Maybe it was because Eddie was used to the horrid smell of his bedroom, but all he could smell was the pizza shop a block away. “Hmm, really? It smells amazing to me.”

“Of course it does..” Fabian mumbled under his breath before stepping back to get their luggage out of the taxi’s trunk and to pay the taxi driver. Getting both his and Eddie's and his suitcases was a bit of a struggle though because, let's face it, even after playing deadly hopscotch, lifting hundred pound beams over endless chasms and becoming the best web walker in England, Fabian still wasn’t the most athletic type. 

“So, where are we meeting K.T?” he asked as he handed Eddie his suitcase. 

“Some coffee shop a couple blocks away.” He pulled out his phone and used google maps to begin mapping them to it. And just like that, Eddie’s sweet, sweet dreams of food came crashing down. Their real mission here, unknown to Fabian, was about to begin and Eddie was incredibly nervous. Sure, he was nervous to see how Nina and Fabian would react when they found out they had just been parent trapped, but he was also nervous to see Nina himself. Although they had sent some emails back and forth before senior year, he hadn’t kept in contact with her since. It was the kind of nervousness that came with seeing an old friend for the first time in a while- when you weren’t sure if you would be able to reconnect like no time had passed or if the bond had been broken forever. But, then again, Nina wasn’t just any old friend. She was the chosen one to his osirian and the original leader of sibuna. She would never be any old friend to him, and that was something he had to keep reminding himself of. 

As the pair finally made their way to their destination and pushed open the doors inside, Eddie realized he still needed to tell Fabian something. “Oh yeah…” Eddie began as if it was just a passing thought, “K.T’s roommate is going to be here too.”

“Cool. Have you met her yet?” Fabian questioned as he went to order a the largest coffee size they had (jet lag really was no fun). 

Eddie hated lying to Fabian, but this was the last lie he would have to tell him before the truth finally came out. So, he simply shook his head as he went after Fabian and ordered his own coffee. Eddie tried to play it cool as his anxiety began to build up. Nina and K.T should be here any minute now. He didn't want to be so nervous to see two of his best friends. He had handled much more bigger problems than this as the osirian- saving the world from certain doom anyone? So why was he so nervous?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you okay?" Nina asked K.T. "You've been awful quiet today. Very un-K.T of you."

K.T nervously laughed. She thought she had been doing a good job at keeping her nerves under control, but the ever so observant Nina had been paying attention. "Uh, really? I hadn't noticed." She stammered out. 

Not buying it but also not being one to push, Nina carefully eyes K.T. "I'm not going to push it because you obviously don't want to talk about it. But, you are a terrible liar, K.T and that's coming from me- someone who can't lie to save their life." 

K.T continued to laugh nervously as they opened the door to the coffee shop where they were meeting Eddie and Fabian. Her and Nina must have spotted them at the same time, though, as Nina stopped like a deer in headlights and turned to face K.T, her eyes wide and frantic. "Okay so don't look over there but we have to go somewhere else. Two of my friends from boarding school are here and can't see them. Not like this and not right now."

She gently began pushing K.T out the door but before K.T had the chance to respond, Eddie beat her to it. "K.T!" He called over, waving his hand in their direction. "Nina!" He called again, his voice noticeably nervous and quieter than it had been when he called K.T's name. 

"K.T? What is going on? How do you know them?" Nina frantically asked her roommate as her voice began to waver. It's not like she wanted to go her entire life without ever seeing any of the anubis gang again. She missed them so much. All of them. But she hadn't expected it to be so soon or like this. She had always envisioned it would be at like a reunion or something in ten or twenty years when they were all adults and their wounds from her leaving so suddenly and unexpectedly had healed. Because seeing them only made her remember of what she had missed on her senior year- of being surrounded by an amazing found family, friends that quite trusted her with their life and perhaps what she missed the most, a chance to finally have a good, real relationship with the first boy she had ever loved. With that thought, she allowed herself to steal a glance at Fabian. His raven hair had been cut recently so it wasn't has shaggy as it was the last time she had seen him. Plus, he had lost that young boyish look he had once possessed. He looked grown up, like someone who was too young to have seen the horrors he had. But, he also looked happy and that was what Nina was happiest to see. That was all she had ever wanted for him, even if it meant he was happy without her. Although, in this moment, he didn't look too happy. A similar look of surprise and nerves mirrored the look on his face as the one on her own. 

She followed K.T over to the table where Fabian and Eddie were seating. Suddenly, her mind flashed back to what K.T had said a couple days ago. "Edison and Fabo." Nina had laughed at their silly names and how much they reminded her of Eddie and Fabian and K.T had just laughed along with her. When really, she had been speaking of them all along. Nina didn't know how K.T knew who Fabian and Eddie were, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Nina had spoken of them, of everyone at Anubis, especially of Fabian, all the time and K.T had just listened and offered advice like she had no idea who Nina was speaking of. And yet, all this time, she had known exactly who Nina was talking about.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<  
Fabian had just took a sip of his coffee when two girls walked in. Immediately he had recognized one as K.T and the other as this mysterious roommate. Fabian couldn't help but notice that the roommate looked like Nina. Although he had only seen the back of her, there was defiantly a resemblance there. But, as the girl turned around, Fabian realized that this girl didn't share a resemblance with Nina, it was Nina. But....that couldn't be. K.T knew who Nina was. She was told all about the American girl who had came and turned all their lives upside by being the chosen one- who had also been the girl who shattered Fabian's heart. Why hadn't K.T told them that by some strange twist of fate, her and Nina had become roommates? He was about to confide in Eddie when he called out to the girls.

"K.T!" He called over, waving his hand in their direction. "Nina!" He called again, his voice noticeably nervous and quieter than it had been when he called K.T's name. 

Although there was some nerves in his voice, he obviously had been expecting to see Nina. Her appearance as being K.T's roommate wasn't a surprise. Which meant that not only had K.T been keeping this a secret, but so had Eddie. The boy who was his best friend, his college and old boarding school roommate and right-hand man had been keeping this a secret from him. He knew that they were going to be seeing Nina for the first time in two years today. He knew the heartbreak that Nina had caused him and yet, he still hadn't cared to tell him the truth. 

"Eddie. What's going on? Did you know we would be seeing Nina today?" Fabian whispered to Eddie.

Eddie seemed regretful when he whispered back, "I'll explain everything soon, okay? Just be happy that you're finally going to see Nina again."

Fabian was about to argue back when Nina and K.T walked over and stood in front of their table. Fabian was worried the entire cafe could hear the sound of his rapidly beating heart as he took in the sight of Nina. She had cut her hair recently, where it hung just below her shoulder and was parted in the middle. Her style had changed and blended in with the nature of NYC while still managing to make her stand out. Amber would be proud, he couldn't help but think. In the two years since he had seen Nina, she had definitely grown up. She looked older and more mature, while still possessing that optimistic, headstrong aura that Fabian had fallen in love with in the first place. Yet, Fabian's heart sunk when he noticed how tired she looked. Maybe it was such a small detail that someone who didn't know her wouldn't notice. But Fabian knew her- perhaps the best than anyone knew her. She looked much too tired to be an eighteen year old, college freshman. Someone who had faced the horrors of the world far, far too young and felt as if the weight of all their problems rested solely on their shoulders. 

"Let me guess," Nina said as she approached the table. "Edison and Fabo," she pointed at both the boys respectively when saying their fake, K.T created names. 

Confused looked came over the boy's faces. "Huh?" Eddie voiced their confusion.

K.T gently rocked on her heels. She flicked her hand and brushed past the question. "I needed fake names. No big deal."

"And that's the best you could come up with? Edison and Fabo? Really, K.T?" Eddie rolled his eyes at the girl. A small laughter overcame the group and just for a moment, everyone was able to forget the awkwardness that was hung over them like a dark cloud. That was until Nina cleared her throat and got right to the point.

"So, anyone want to explain what's going on here?" Nervous glances were shared between K.T and Eddie as they debated who should start and where they should even begin.

"I would like to know that myself," Fabian said. And for what was probably the first time since they saw each other again, Nina and Fabian allowed themselves to share eye contact. A thousand unsaid words hung between them. That was until K.T began talking and both their eyes flitted away.

"That year that you didn't come back to Anubis house...I actually went. My grandfather said that I had to go- that I had to stop some great evil. So, with some old moon key that I had no idea what opened, I went to Anubis house. Well, when I got there, Eddie kept on bombarding me with personal questions. He seriously wouldn't leave me alone. It was kind of annoying." K.T rolled her eyes as Eddie laughed. "It took me a while to trust him but, after I did, we figured some stuff out. He had been having creepy visions of me. So, I was introduced to the mysterious world of sibuna and all the creepy history that comes with it."

Nina put her hand out in front of her. "Wait, what great evil? What happened with sibuna?"

"I promise we will tell you everything later, Nina." Eddie cut in and picked up where K.T left off. "After sibuna did its thing and saved the world for, you know, the gazillionth time, we graduated. Then, around August, K.T started messaging me about her roommate named Nina Martin."

"I had heard all about you at Anubis, so when I found out you were my roommate, all it took was one photo text to Eddie and I made the connection in my head." K.T explained to Nina.

Fabian turned to face Eddie. "And you never thought to tell me this because?"

"You just seemed so hurt when Nina left. I didn't want to make you relive open wounds." Fabian's cheeks turned red as Eddie explained this and he shared a sheepish glance with Nina before she started talking again.

"So what are we doing here? Why didn't the two of you tell us about what was actually going to happen today?"

K.T shrugged her shoulders. "Eddie and I had planned on him coming for a visit for months now. Then, we had the bright idea, that Fabian should come along too so you two could reconnect. And has to why I didn't tell you about me going to Anubis and knowing who you were, I just didn't want to make it awkward between the two of us."

"Uhmm correction," Eddie pointed his finger out. "This was all K.T's idea. I was dragged into it."

K.T scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. Liar."

K.T and Eddie shared a laugh, but it was noticeable that neither Nina or Fabian found any of this funny. If anything, they felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry but I just need a moment to digest all this." Nina got up from the table and left the shop. Glances were shared between the three Anubis alumni left as they wondered who, if anyone, should go after her.

K.T began to get up. "I guess I'll go since I am the one who lied to her the most."

"Actually," Fabian began as he stood up, "I'll go talk to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nina, but her storming out when things don't go her way is very on brand for her. So...


End file.
